


Heat Stroke

by XiuChen4Ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-04-24 21:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever
Summary: Minseok hates going into heat.  He especially hates doing so on the hottest day of the year.  At least his mate has cunning plans to keep him cool.





	Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Petal:** 19  
>  **Author's Note:** I confess to falling in love with this prompt during the archive preview and writing the entire rough draft before even claiming it, so it's lucky I was able to nab it once I was actually allowed. I hope it's as exciting to read as it was to write!

冰冰冰

Minseok has spent much of his life wishing he'd been born a beta.  He's not insecure in his masculinity—he's never desired being forced by hormones to measure dicks with the entire world like an alpha.  He just hates being forced by hormones to dissolve into an embarrassingly-needy puddle of goo. Especially on a day hot enough that Minseok had felt like he'd been seconds away from melting even before the sudden flush that had signalled his heat had begun.

He thought he had at least two more days before the start of this horror show but evidently nature hates him.  So now he's cursing traffic, clenching his leaking ass, praying that the fluid won't soak through his slacks and the polo shirt he'd ripped off his steaming torso to wad up between himself and the seat of his car.  He knows he's being incredibly rude but he can't help leaving the windows down even though it means his fuck-me-now scent is wafting through the entire traffic jam and driving any nearby alphas out of their minds.

He doesn't care about those alphas.  He only cares about  _ his, _ and Jongdae had immediately responded to Minseok's desperate text.  He'd left work as well and since their apartment is much closer to Dae's job than his own, Minseok is concentrating hard on how good his mate will make him feel when he gets home rather than how hellaciously hot and irritably murderous he feels right now.

It’s the dead of August, the sort of day that feels like he’s entering a long-parked car when he’s just stepped outside.  It’s the kind of hot that slams into a person, knocks breath from lungs, the kind that’s visible shimmering in the street and over the hoods of cars.

_ Not _ the kind of day Minseok would choose to go into heat.  Then again, it’s not like there is ever a day he’d  _ choose  _ to go into heat.

Twenty minutes feels like twenty hours but eventually he's slamming the car door in the parking garage and flat-out running for the elevator with his ruined shirt in his hand, cursing the fluid leaking down his legs to dampen the cuffs of his socks.  He fucking  _ hates _ this; hates having his orderly, controlled life interrupted by this hormonal nonsense, hates that his body likes to punch his I'm-valuable-because-I'm-me sense of self-worth in the guts with a forcible reminder that no, his sole purpose in life according to nature is to be fucked and bred.

The only silver lining in all of this is that Jongdae's not going to make him feel even weaker when the hormones peak and Minseok starts to beg.

Jongdae is perfect even though he's an idiot and an ass and way too loud and likes to complain about Minseok's compulsive tidiness and old-man sense of humor.  Jongdae is also caring and respectful and never makes Minseok feel bad about shit he can't control; doesn't judge him based on the handful of days each year he spends writhing with need and promising  _ anything _ as long as Jongdae gives him that fucking knot.

And when he's not in heat (and Dae's not in rut), Jongdae enthusiastically lets Minseok top more than half the time.  He gets off on letting his stacked little omega pin down the mighty alpha even though despite their disparate builds, Dae's actually stronger.  Minseok's not far behind, body honed by sports and workouts and strict self-discipline, but right now both body and mind are lacking any show of strength.

"Min," Dae breathes when Minseok finally fumbles the apartment door open and collapses into his mate's embrace.  "I've got you, Seokkie babe."

"Dae," is all Minseok's capable of gasping through a sob as Jongdae shuts and locks the door before scooping Minseok up and carrying him to the shower.

The AC in their apartment is turned up full blast but that doesn't stop Minseok from sighing in relief when Jongdae strips them both and turns the shower to the coldest temperature possible.  Minseok would have slipped in his haste to get his incandescent body under the frigid spray but Jongdae, as always, is right there to catch him.

"Try to calm down, baby," Jongdae coos, curving his slightly-taller frame protectively over Minseok's back.  His erection against Minseok's ass relaxes the omega even more than the sweet promises dripping like ice water from Jongdae's lips to send delicious shivers down his spine.

"I've got you, baby.  You know I've got you.  You know I’ll take care of you.  Make you feel so good."

"Dae," is all Minseok can respond even though he's rolling his own eyes at how brainless he sounds.  He pushes his ass back against Jongdae's hips, making the alpha suck in a hiss.

"I'm not going to knot you in the shower, babe," Jongdae laughs as his hands rub soap cursorily over Minseok's skin in an effort to wash away salty sweat and tangy fluid.  "You'd probably love to stand here in this icy water for half an hour or so, but your poor alpha would be shivering too violently to hold your blissful body upright."

"Then hurry," Minseok whines, shaking his head at his own helplessness.

"Of course, babe," Jongdae soothes, shutting the water off.  "I have a surprise for you."

"It better be your knot."

Jongdae laughs.  "That's not a surprise, that's a given," he chides, drawing a needy moan from Minseok's throat with a roll of his hips.  "Come on, I've set it up in the living room just under the aircon vent."

"I love you," Minseok groans as he lets Jongdae help him out of the shower and lead him smugly toward his fate.

"I know, babe.  I love you, too.  All the time—not just when you're adorably out of your own skull."

"You only get me now because you love me then," Minseok manages to assert, but then Jongdae's got him kneeling on this stupid Gudetama beach towel and Minseok's moaning at the blessed cool radiating upwards from his knees.

"What is this witchcraft?" he sighs as he spreads himself belly-down on the chilly towel.

"There's a cooling mat underneath," Jongdae says proudly as he kneels between Minseok's spread legs.

Minseok hums happily as Jongdae slides two fingers into him.  "I take back at least three of the times I've called you an idiot."

Jongdae laughs.  “I’m glad you like it.”  He adds another finger.

“I love it.  I love you—oh!”

There’s a wicked chuckle from behind him and Jongdae strokes Minseok’s prostate again.  Jongdae’s touch is always electric and this time’s no different, forcing all of Minseok’s awareness to narrow to that single sparkling point.  He sighs and moans as his mate massages him, dragging out the pleasure to prolong the soothing sense of relief.

Nature may be insistent and domineering, but it’s also kind of dumb.  As long as Jongdae’s fingers are applying friction and pressure to Minseok’s prostate, his body’s desperation to be bred is lulled, assuming it’s a knot from an alpha about to fill him with baby-making jizz.  He wonders how quickly early omegas figured this trick out or if they’d needed multiple alphas to keep them sated during their heats. Jongdae’s young and eager and has stamina in spades (thanks to Minseok’s excellent training), but a man has his limits after all.  At least, a man not in the clutches of idiotic, unnecessary hormones—Minseok’s dick won’t be fully soft until this whole thing is over. 

“That’s it, baby,” Jongdae murmurs as Minseok relaxes into his touch.  “Let your alpha take care of you.”

“My alpha,” Minseok sighs, eyes closed in bliss.  

They don’t usually go in for the whole bio-roles thing when they fuck and almost never outside the bedroom.  They conduct their relationship as a partnership between equals, never using alpha-growls or omega-aegyo on each other outside of jokes or roleplay.  But when he’s in heat, Minseok needs it, needs to know it’s  _ his _ alpha making him feel good, that he’s a shameless leg-spreading slut only for the guy who happily does the same for him.

Being an omega in heat doesn’t make him a whore; it just makes him feel like one.  But while they may engage in a bit of light humiliation under other circumstances, Jongdae knows better than to ever play that angle when Minseok’s hormonal and hating himself for it.  On the contrary—Jongdae fills his ears with a litany of reassuring praise, bolstering his mate against the disconcerting loss of self a heat can bring.

“My handsome Seok,” he’s murmuring as he fucks Minseok with his fingers.  “So strong, so beautifully built. I can’t wait for you to fuck me against the door again—so fucking hot when you manhandle me like that.”

Minseok can only respond in a disjointed string of vowels, but his lips curve into a tiny smile beneath his closed eyes.  Jongdae is always so good for him, in bed or out. He’s not sure what heroism he’d performed in his last life to deserve Dae in this one.  He’s incredibly grateful for whatever fates aligned the day a panicked freshman had literally run into him at the beginning of his junior year, spilling his coffee all over both of them and staining Minseok’s favorite shirt.

He never did get the stain out completely but he keeps the white button-down in his closet even though it’s no longer wearable.  It makes him smile whenever he’s flipping through his options and sees the ruined shirt even though he’d been incredibly irritated at the time.

Jongdae’s been alternatingly irritating him and making him smile ever since.

“Feels good, babe,” he sighs, rolling his hips against the towel beneath him.

“My baby’s a hentai pervert, I see.”

“What?”

“Into fucking animated egg yolks—I’ll try not to judge.”

“Fuck you, this is your stupid towel.  If you didn’t want slick and jizz all over Gudetama you should have picked a different one.”

“I’ve decided I’m into it,” Jongdae chuckles, twisting his fingers in a way that leaves Minseok unable to scold his teasing lover.

“Fuck, Dae.”

“I will, baby.  Let’s see how long we can make this last, though.”

Minseok whines even though he knows his alpha is doing the right thing, playing the long game, making sure Minseok’s relief from the debilitating symptoms lasts as long as possible.

“You’re awful—I love you,” Minseok informs his mate.

“You’re amazing, and I love you too.”

Minseok can feel his control slipping along with the fluid practically gushing from his ass.  “Tell me,” he demands a little harshly as he resists the urge to beg.

Jongdae laughs.  “Where do I even start?  Oh—I love when I’m watching you play and you do those bicycle kicks.  You’re so graceful about it. The other guys look like flailing marionettes but you look like you’re fucking  _ dancing _ or something.”

Minseok’s laugh sounds a lot like a purr.  “You’re so good at this.”

“You’re awesome.  It makes it really easy.”

Minseok purrs again, a sound that ends in a groan as Jongdae holds light pressure against that sensitive gland.  

“Dae,” Minseok huffs as the desperation builds to a point of hot agony in his gut.  

He can practically feel his birth canal opening up inside him; the ridge of tissue that is his breeding flap swelling and jutting into his rectum to divert semen into his womb.  His body is begging for an alpha’s load and he tries not to twist his face in disgust. Minseok is always perfectly on time to receive his twice-yearly contraceptive injection the month before his heat so his alpha can knot and breed him as much as his needy omega hormones demand without actually knocking him up.  He’s a modern omega and he’ll be the one to decide if and when he has kids rather than letting it fall to hormones and chance.

Of course that doesn’t mean he’s not going to beg for it now.

“Alpha, I need you to fill me,” he hisses, still in control enough to resent his own begging and therefore attempt to do it quietly.

“Not yet, baby,” Jongdae soothes, long experience of dealing with his mate in heat giving him the ability to withstand these early pleas.  They both know the longer Jongdae waits, the more they’ll trick Minseok’s body into giving him a bit of a break, letting him do little things like eat and hydrate and shower and sleep that the hormones cause him to ignore the need for when they’re in full swing.

“Soon,” Minseok demands in a snarl instead of a whine, making Jongdae chuckle as he always does at his omega’s efforts to resist the needy babble that always overcomes him eventually anyways.

“Soon,” Jongdae agrees, adding a fourth finger and thrusting briskly with his hand three or four intoxicating times before holding them in place and petting Minseok’s prostate with one finger.

Minseok tries to relax, tries to think of the latest puzzle his job as an engineer has given him, tries to fill his mind with angles, downforces, and buckle limits instead of knot, knot, and more knot.  it works for what feels like three whole seconds before a whimper creeps out of his throat.

“Soon, baby,” Jongdae assures him, kneading a tense asscheek with his other hand until it relaxes along with its twin.

“That’s it, baby,” Jongdae coos.  “Your alpha’s right here.”

Minseok’s so fucking glad.  He’d ridden his heats out solo for most of his life pre-Dae, having had a bad enough experience to never again want to be that vulnerable with an alpha he didn’t  _ completely _ trust.  Somehow this smirking little alpha had convinced Minseok he’d respect pre-established boundaries even if Minseok begged him in the moment to break all of his principles.

He’d been everything he’d promised and more, and after Minseok’s first heat with Jongdae he’d let the alpha claim him after the hormones were completely out of his system and he still didn’t hate the idea.

When Minseok whines and bucks against the towel this time, Jongdae leans over him to grab the mating mark on Minseok’s shoulder and squeeze it, mimicking the pressure of a bite with sturdy fingers and blunt nails.

“Fuck, Dae!” Minseok gasps.  “Give it to me already.”

“Soon, baby,” Jongdae repeats.

But Minseok can definitely feel the internal pressure of his breeding flap now and his dick is throbbing between his body and the towel, the chill of the mat below no longer enough to keep the organ from demanding release.

“Now, Dae,” he hiccups through what might have been a sob.

“Alright, baby.  Your alpha’s here.”

“I hate alphas,” Minseok whines, then sucks in a drawn-out gasp as Jongdae withdraws his fingers only to replace them with the thick head of his cock.

“Yes,” Minseok sighs as Jongdae slowly pushes into him.  “Yes, Dae—fuck, I love you.”

“I know, baby,” Jongdae grunts.  “Love you, too.”

Jongdae’s dick feels so good stretching him wide, sliding over his prostate so deliciously on the way to nudge into his birth canal.  He can’t actually feel the difference between Jongdae’s cock entering canal or colon but his hormones demand he imagine it, that he picture the broad mushroom head nestling in the newly-opened tunnel, preparing to bathe his womb in life-creating semen.

The remaining rational part of Minseok’s brain is glad that there will be no eggs waiting to meet the millions of sperm Jongdae will pump into him over the next three or four days.

That doesn’t stop him from saying, “Fucking fill me, alpha.”

“I will, baby,” said alpha promises.  

Yet Jongdae lingers for an eternity, just lying on Minseok’s back rumbling possessively in a way those dumb omega hormones crave.  His weight presses Minseok more firmly against the mat, resulting in the strange duality of a chilled front and a heated back, sweating already where Jongdae’s skin presses against it.  

“Dae,” he huffs, returning to his default vocalization in the face of the conflicting sensations flooding his brain.

_ Too hot.  Too cold. So full—not full enough. _

“I need,” Minseok starts, unsure how to finish that sentence.  “Need you,” he finally decides, ignoring the definite whine in his voice.  

“You’ve got me,” Jongdae promises.  “Your alpha’s right here. You’re mine, omega.  I’m not letting you go.”

He starts to roll his hips against Minseok’s ass slowly, agonizingly slowly.  Minseok whines wordlessly, pitch increasing as Jongdae speeds up, simultaneously satisfying the hormonal demands and making Minseok more desperate.

“Give.  I—Dae! Give,” Minseok chokes out.

“I am, baby,” Jongdae pants.  “I’m giving it to you right now.”  And he is—he’s fucking into Minseok harder, faster, but it’s not hard and fast enough.

“More!”

“No, baby,” Jongdae responds, keeping the pace of his hips steady.  “You know we’ve got days of this ahead. It’s still my goal to get you through a heat without making you bleed.”

“I don’t care,” Minseok whines, even though he fucking hates the week after his heat when he’s so sore and swollen that he’s tempted to stop eating entirely to spare his tender ass further use.

“I do,” Jongdae persists.  “I’m here to take care of you, baby.  Let me do that. You know I’ll get you there.”

“Hurry,” Minseok whines, writhing beneath his mate.

“Just wait for it, baby,” Jongdae croons.  “Your alpha will give you what you need.”

Minseok’s eyes are filling with hot tears of frustration.  “Please,” he begs. “Dae, just— _ please. _ ”

“You’ll get it, baby,” Jongdae promises.  “You’re my omega—you’ll get everything your alpha has to give.”

And then Minseok can feel it and he almost sobs in relief.  Jongdae’s knot is starting to swell. His alpha forces the expanding flesh through Minseok’s muscular ring once, twice, and then he’s grinding his way to completion, growling and grasping the nape of Minseok’s neck with sharp, gentle teeth.

“Alpha,” Minseok whimpers, reflexively limp beneath his mate’s jaws, and Jongdae’s growls increase.

Then he’s releasing Minseok’s neck to groan and pant as his knot reaches its peak and he starts to empty himself into his mate.  The knot presses hard against Minseok’s prostate, and after all the buildup all he has to do his roll his hips once to slide his cock along the cool terrycloth beneath him and  _ finally _ he’s groaning too.

Every throb of Jongdae’s cock inside him is echoed by a throb of Minseok’s own and they yell in syncope for several long, blissful moments.  The groans devolve into grunts and finally into sighs and Jongdae eventually goes limp over Minseok’s boneless form.

“Love this mat,” Minseok murmurs, cheek pressed against the chilled towel.

“Love your ass,” Jongdae mumbles, lipping lazily against Minseok’s sweaty skin.

“Heats should be illegal in the summer,” Minseok complains.

“Sorry, babe.  I’ll get off of you as soon as I can.”

“‘S’okay,” Minseok replies.  “You know I like you on top of me when I’m like this.”

“I do,” Jongdae nods.  “Your alpha’s right here.  You’re mine, and you’re safe.  No one else will ever have what’s mine.”

“I know,” Minseok says, because he does know.  Rationally, he’s not at all worried that someone’s going to burst into their apartment, fight Jongdae off, and claim the omega as their own.  But some primal part of him still relaxes at his mate’s reassurances, enough that Minseok is able to doze off contentedly.

####  冰冰冰

He wakes up because his skin is too small and also it’s  _ on fire, _ his entire body crawling with need and his cock hard as steel against his belly.  He wraps his hand around it and strokes himself, whining because it’s not enough without something thick inside him.  The mat is no longer cool beneath him, having evidently absorbed all the body heat it can manage and Minseok’s whine becomes a whimper when he realizes that the warm wet patch at the small of his back isn’t just sweat.

But Jongdae’s there and he’s pulling Minseok to his unsteady feet.  “C’mon, sexy Seok. The mat needs to be left alone to recharge. In the meantime, I’ve sanitized the kitchen floor for you.”

Minseok isn’t quite sure what the significance of a clean kitchen floor is even though the lingering scent of antiseptic lemon is pleasant.  But it quickly becomes apparent when Jongdae goes to his knees in the middle of the tile, tugging Minseok down beside him.

With a grateful groan, Minseok flops down onto the freshly-scrubbed tile, plastering his sticky back to the cool ceramic.  He spreads himself into a starfish shape, trying to maximize the tile’s ability to pull away his accumulated heat.

Smiling indulgently, Jongdae tucks a wide frozen sponge beneath his head and sets a tumbler of ice water down by his face, inserting a long, flexible straw that he offers to Minseok’s lips.  Gratefully, Minseok latches on to this source of hydration, and when he’s sucking air through the ice cubes, Jongdae refills the tumbler with water from their filtering pitcher.

“I rove you,” Minseok sighs, unwilling to release the straw between his teeth in order to form consonants correctly.

“I rove you too, Scooby Dooby Doo,” Jongdae sings.

He’s sitting on a cushion between Minseok’s feet, still gloriously nude.  As Minseok sips cold water and runs heated eyes over Jongdae’s hot body, Jongdae starts running ice cubes over the bottoms of Minseok’s feet.

Minseok moans with pleasure.  “‘M sorry, Thae,” he sighs between sips.  “Not an ithiot at all. Hucking  _ genius. _ ”

Jongdae laughs at his mate’s straw-distorted speech.  “Anything to keep my beloved omega comfortable.”

It shouldn’t be comfortable to lie butt-naked on a hard tile floor with only a frosted slab of cellulose sponge as a pillow, and if Dae had tried to run an ice cube along the sole of his foot any other time he’d have gotten a swift kick for his trouble.  But under the present circumstances it’s so soothing that Minseok actually dozes off again for a bit.

When he wakes up again it’s with a groan, balls heavy with the need to come.  He spits out the tooth-dented straw and calls for what he really needs.

“Dae.”

“I’m right here, babe,” his favorite voice says.  

Minseok flicks his eyes down to find his mate still on his cushion between his legs, setting aside his phone in favor of crawling over Minseok’s body.  Jongdae scatters chips of ice over Minseok’s abs and chest before lowering his weight onto his mate and kissing him.

Minseok gasps as cold lips press against his overheated ones, pulling a chuckle from Jongdae’s kittenish smile.  

“Like that, do you?”

In response, Minseok lifts his head to kiss him again, probing his molten tongue into frosty depths.  It soon encounters the ice cube responsible for the chilling kiss, licking it out of Jongdae’s mouth to claim for himself.

“Hey,” Jongdae playfully protests.

“Get another one.  I want more.”

Jongdae reaches over Minseok’s head, knuckles dripping a frigid cascade down Minseok’s nose as the hand travels back to Jongdae’s mouth.

“Hey,” Minseok playfully protests, then he’s smiling into another cooling kiss.

They pass ice cubes back and forth like this for a while as points of chill melt between their torsos, but eventually Minseok can’t ignore his groin anymore.

“Need you again,” he pants.  “Babe, your omega needs your knot.”

“You’ll have it,” Jongdae promises.

But of course he doesn’t mean right away.  He means after he’s driven Minseok to madness by trailing ice over his inner thighs and throbbing dick and needy hole, even going so far as to slip a rounded finger of ice inside him.

Minseok yelps and swats at his giggling mate, but he doesn’t push the ice back out.  It actually feels rather nice melting inside him, now that he’s over the initial shock.  So when the terrible tease of an alpha feeds his ass a second slim cylinder of ice a few minutes later, the yelp and swat are half-hearted, and the third time he doesn’t even bother with anything other than a whimper.

“Ready for me, omega?” Jongdae murmurs after what feels like hours of torture during which Minseok’s dick goes from fuchsia to purple.

“Yes, yes, for fuck’s sake get your dick in me already,” Minseok whines, long past caring about fighting his embarrassment.  

“I am, baby,” Jongdae promises, dragging the head of his cock through the slick accumulated between Minseok’s cheeks before slowly pressing himself inside.

“You feel nice and cool for me, baby,” Jongdae grins.

“Your dick feels like a glowing poker,” Minseok counters, but the contrast against his own flesh actually feels pretty nice.

“How appropriate,” Jongdae says.  “Because you’re glowing, and I’m going to poke you.”

“You can’t complain about my dumb humor and then give me shit like that,” Minseok chides.

Then Jongdae rolls his hips and he has something else entirely to think about.

It’s not the most comfortable fuck Minseok’s ever had.  The tiles, while cool, are unforgiving against his spine and shoulders once Jongdae lifts Minseok’s ass into his lap and begins to thrust in earnest.  His sweaty skin squeaks against the tile and some of his groans are actually winces. But it’s worth it after three eternities when Jongdae’s knot swells inside him again as the alpha fists Minseok’s angry dick.  His considerate mate even catches Minseok’s jizz rather than letting the hot fluid spatter over his skin.

“I fucking love you,” Minseok sighs when he can form words once again.

“I love fucking you,” Jongdae replies with a greasy leer.

Minseok kicks him.

####  冰冰冰

The rest of Minseok’s heat alternates between the cooling pad and the kitchen floor until the bruises on Minseok’s back are too tender to be pressed against the tile.  Then Jongdae gives in to Minseok’s whining and begging and actually does fuck him in the shower, aiming the icy spray so it runs over a happily moaning Minseok while sparing Jongdae the worst of it.

Jongdae feeds him popsicles and ice cream and patbingsu and gives him soothing ice massages between long, drawn-out fucking sessions and long, drawn out frigid showers.  It’s wonderful and terrible and their air conditioning bill is going to be insane.

On the morning of the fourth day, he’s on his back on the cooling mat with Jongdae’s knot rubbing his hyper-sensitive (and slightly bruised) prostate.  He’s riding the edge forever, frantically tugging at his poor chafed dick, wincing and moaning at the desperate pleasure-pain. When he finally falls into ecstasy thanks to Jongdae’s alpha-growled “Come for me, omega,” Minseok finally feels satisfied.  Well and truly satisfied from his hair follicles to his littlest toenails, even though his poor empty balls only manage the merest dribble of semen.

“It’s over,” he sighs as he feels his dick begin to soften.  “Thank fuck.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” Jongdae grins above him, sweat dripping off his nose and chin to splash hot against Minseok’s heaving chest.  

It’s super gross but Minseok will allow it, seeing as the man did manage to knot him a full dozen times over sixty-odd hours.  And also because Dae’s knot and Minseok’s bonelessness pretty much give him no choice but to lay there and take it.

That doesn’t mean he can’t take back his dignity, though.  “Enough with the ‘baby.’ I’m a grown-ass man again.”

“Ah, welcome back my elegantly manly mate.”

“Thanks.  And thanks for putting up with all of that hormonal nonsense yet again.”

“I’d say it was my pleasure, but my dick’s so raw I’ll be waddling for a week,” Jongdae smiles.  “And if you feel self-conscious, just remember that in three months it’ll be me literally howling at the damn moon while fucking you and having to be shut up in the bedroom while you collect our delivery order so I don’t try to rip the poor driver’s throat out.”

“Ah yes.  I can’t wait.”

Minseok had spent most of his life wishing he’d been born a beta, but since Jongdae, the thought rarely crosses his mind anymore.  Sure, hormones still suck for both ends of the alphabet, but with the right partner, heats and ruts can become something of an intense bonding period rather than just a painful, mortifying experience.

His heat will never be Minseok’s favorite time, just as Jongdae’s rut will never be his.  But each time they get a little better at supporting the other; a little better at letting themselves be needy and vulnerable in front of the one who’d die to protect them.

When Jongdae’s knot goes down, Minseok is so ready to jump to his feet and make a dash for the shower, but Jongdae flips him unceremoniously onto his stomach and spreads his asscheeks apart with insistent fingers.

“I finally did it!” Jongdae crows.  “You look raw as hell, but there’s no sign of blood.”

“You want a fucking medal or something?”  Minseok squirms away and makes for the bathroom.

“Yes, actually.  I think the ice really helped keep the swelling down.  We’ll have to do that again next time.” Jongdae trails behind him, just as in need of a shower as Minseok.

“Next time will be in fucking February.”

“Just you wait.  After the next few days when you can actually shit without crying, you’ll be begging for me to shove ice inside you in the dead of winter.”

“Probably,” Minseok admits, adjusting the water to a cool-but-not-freezing temperature.  “And probably during your rut as well.” He starts to massage shampoo into Jongdae’s scalp. 

Jongdae hums happily beneath Minseok’s fingertips.  “Mmm, Hyung, you always take such good care of me.”

Minseok smiles at his perfect mate.  “That’s what Hyung’s here for, Dae.”

####  冰冰冰


End file.
